The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Thermistors are thermally sensitive resistors having a resistance that changes with temperature. Changes in the resistance of the thermistor can occur in several ways. For example, the resistance may change due to changes in ambient temperature. In addition, the resistance of the thermistor changes due to self-heating caused by current flowing through the thermistor. Current flowing through the thermistor may cause sufficient heating to raise the temperature above the ambient temperature. Self-heating depends on a load that is applied, a thermal dissipation factor (δth) and a geometry of the thermistor.